Prince of Arendelle
by Riley W.M. Rookes
Summary: A Rise of the Brave Frozen Dragons FanFiction. I can't give a summery because it would give too much away, so you'll just have to read it. All rights go to their respective companies.
1. Chapter 1

AN AVERAGE CLASSROOM IN ARENDELLE - PRESENT DAY

"Who can tell me who this is?" the teacher asks a class of second graders.

"That's Princess Elsa, the first-born child of King Joseph and Queen Lucille," a little blond girl says, hesitantly. I lean against the classroom wall, waiting to hear just how little people know about Elsa.

"And what major event occurred during her reign?"

"She was ruler during the Great Freeze. Queen Elsa is thought to have started the Great Freeze because she allegedly had powers over snow and ice. But since there is no proof, it could have been a reference to her lack of emotion. And actually, Elsa wasn't the first-born child. Prince Jackson was, but he died as a child," a boy in the front row pipes up.

"Well, someone knows their history," the teacher said, clearly impressed. Me, not so much.

At least, that's what the history books say.

**Queen Elsa**  
Not much is known about Queen Elsa, later known as the Snow Queen. She was the ruler of Arendelle during the Great Frost. As the daughter of King Joseph and Queen Lucille, she had a younger sister, Princess Anna. Before this national disaster, Princess Anna and Queen Elsa had been distant. It is said to have started shortly after their brother's death, but the true cause of their distance is unknown. After the Great Freeze, however, Princess Anna was one of the Queen's closest advisors and the two sisters were rarely seen without each other. A few years later, Princess Anna married Kristoff Bjorgman, the Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer, who became Arendelle's Head of Commerce. It is during Queen Elsa's reign that Arendelle's alliance with DunBroch was strongest and the alliance with the Vikings of Berk was forged, two alliances that still exist today.

And that's all that they say. I'm here to tell you the real story.  
But, I should probably introduce myself first. I'm Jackson, Prince of Arendelle.


	2. Chapter 2

**ARENDELLE - DURING KING JOSEPH AND QUEEN LUCILLE'S RULE**

I guess this story begins when Elsa was 8 and Anna was 5. I was just returning from a boat journey to two nearby islands, Berk and the kingdom of DunBroch. Being fourteen, I was a diplomat of sorts.

"You okay there, Prince Jackson?" Captain Rosewood asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, just fine. Just taking a look at the water," I said faintly. The sea and I did not get along back then. I don't think we ever will.

"Okay, whatever you say, Prince Jackson," Captain Rosewood said with a slight chuckle. I just groaned, thankful that the castle was within sight. We would most likely reach the port after nightfall, but no matter. I wasn't actually supposed to return for another week.

"I do know a possible remedy..."

"And you didn't tell me this _a month ago_ when we started this journey!?" I whipped around to face him. Big mistake, my stomach made me regret it immediately and I leaned against the boat railing again.

"Ginger. Try some," Captain Rosewood chuckled again and offered me some yellow-orange chunks covered in sugar. I took one hesitantly and began chewing it. It actually wasn't too bad.

"And why didn't you tell me this a month ago?"

"Because it can be a bit..."

_"SPICY!"_

* * *

I had just walked into the royal chambers of the castle, when I heard the pattering of little feet running down the stairs in front of me.

"Jackson! You're back!" Anna exclaimed as she tackled me with a hug.

"It's great to see you girls too, but it's late. Shouldn't you two be in bed?" I asked them (it must be about 11:30 at night).

"We were, but Anna was too excited to sleep and then, we saw your boat was back," Elsa explained, reaching me slightly after Anna had. Elsa always was a bit calmer than Anna, but she was obviously pleased to see me again.

"Last time I returned early, I remember everything beginning to sparkle and big, fluffy snowflakes were falling from the ceiling," I teased Elsa, who began to blush.

"Don't remind me," Elsa said, slightly embarrassed.

"It means that you've improved on controlling your powers, Elsa." I commented.

"Thanks!" Elsa's whole face lit back up.

"Well, how was it? What was it like?" Anna asked expectantly.

"I'll tell you two about it tomorrow. Now, go to bed. We're all very tired and we don't want to wake the entire castle, now do we," I said as I headed to my room. Anna, however, kept following me, pestering me about Berk and DunBroch and meeting Stoik the Vast and King Fergus and the dragons and Princess Merida and...

"Okay! Okay! Berk is pretty blah and Stoik is just like everyone says, but the dragons are amazing! Some of them are beautiful. It's a pity that they are all killed. The castle at DunBroch is pretty cool, King Fergus was a lot like Stoik and Princess Merida is about Elsa's age. I'll tell you more tomorrow, I promise, now go to bed," I said, extremely tired.


End file.
